Del odio al amor
by Tsukiyomi Yuki
Summary: Cuando te sale mal crees que no podría ser peor. Y más cuando compartes horas de trabajo con la persona que una vez odiaste. Amuto!


**Hola gente linda! Hice este fic cuando se me vino de nuevo la inspiración ^^, pero igual se que dejé tres atrás u.u Gommen ne últimamente no he tenido inspiración para nada, pero ya me recuperé y ahora los estoy escribiendo poco a poco, aun no los abandono :D bueno, agradezco a las personas que dejan reviews en mi otro fic. Espero que este one-shot les agrade, se los dejo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara! no me pertenecen, son de la total autoría de las Peach-Pit.**

**Del odio al amor**

**Amu POV.**

No es raro que en colegios como el mío, siempre haya gente que se cree importante. Gente que siempre tiene algo nuevo que presumir. Hola, me llamo Hinamori Amu, actualmente estudio el segundo semestre de nivel básico superior en el colegio Seiyo. Todos me consideran como una persona tímida e inteligente, algunos me critican y dicen que soy _rara_. La verdad no me da miedo admitir que para la gente popular, fresa, etc. siempre soy un bicho raro.

Hoy caminaba por uno de los pasillos en camino al laboratorio. Había algunas chicas que me miraban de pies a cabeza, reían burlescamente solo al verme pasar frente a ellas. Rima, una de mis mejores amigas que se encontraba al lado mío, las miró de reojo con intención de matarlas con la mirada, le dediqué una cálida sonrisa a mi amiga.

Los chicos que se encontraban caminando en el centro de los pasillos, se hicieron de lado repentinamente. Un chico de cabellera azul zafiro y ojos del mismo color, pasaba por allí en esos momentos. Era el chico más popular del colegio, al que toda chica le mandaba cartas de amor y cursilerías, solo con pasar, sacaba hasta el último aliento de las chicas; Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Era el más rebelde del colegio, lo cual lo hacía lucir más genial de lo que ya era, el corte de su cabello era lo que lo hacía resaltar. El arete de plata que llevaba en su oreja izquierda lo hacía lucir más sexy de lo normal. Sin darme cuenta, estaba mirándome fijamente junto a todos sus amigos, mis mejillas ardieron y aparte la vista de él.

Desplegó un papel blanco frente a mi rostro y me miró burlescamente.

— Hinamori Amu ¿verdad? —asistí con la cabeza— ¿es broma o qué? Enviarme cartas de amor no es genial, debiste haber perdido tu tiempo, tinta y papel —todos los chicos que escucharon la conversación rieron a carcajadas, incluso Ikuto reía burlescamente.

Las lágrimas no aguantaron y corrí hacia el baño de chicas, al ir pasando, las chicas no paraban de reír. Rima se quedó detrás de mío sin poder hacer nada. Al final, fue a verme al baño y me encontró allí envuelta en lágrimas.

— Amu… ¿Qué…?

— No Rima, fue una tontería haberle enviado una carta a alguien como él, siempre supe que me iba a rechazar por ser popular y que jamás tendría a alguien como yo de novia… —Rima me abrazó y lloró junto conmigo por un largo rato.

— Olvídalo Amu, existen muchos otros chicos…

Claro que existían muchos chicos, el problema era que a ninguno admiraría como alguna vez admiré a Ikuto. Pero Rima tenía razón, chicos como él no vale la pena. Pasarán largos meses, hasta que decida rendirme y buscar de nuevo al amor.

…

…

Horas, días, semanas, meses, tuvieron que pasar para que me olvidara por completo de Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ahora solo era un desconocido para mí. Mi corazón quedó libre al no sentir nada por él, me había vuelto más justa y derecha en estos últimos meses. Los estudiantes me trataban mejor que antes, ya no había insultos ni nada por el estilo.

Mi físico había cambiado también, mis piernas estaban más torneadas, mis caderas estaban en las medidas exactas, mis cabellos me llegaban hasta la espalda y mi piel seguía siendo blanca, en pocas palabras, me decían que tenía el cuerpo de modelo.

Tsukiyomi me miraba más a menudo que pasaba frente a él. Sus ojos me fulminaban en todos lados. No podía pasar un día que no me miré, era como si quisiera decirme algo, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar o simplemente dejar escapar un "hola".

…

…

— ¡Amu-chii! —gritó Yaya, otra de mis mejores amigas— ¡Amu-chii!

— ¿Y ahora que Yaya? —pregunto Rima— ¡deja de gritar por los pasillos! —estaba molesta por la actitud de Yaya

— ¡Rima-tan eres mala! Amu-chii, di algo…

— Amu… —Rima me miró— no hagas caso omiso a Yaya

— ¡Amu-chii! —Yaya me hizo dar una vuelta— es como le decía a Rima: ¡el uniforme queda perfecto en ti! —dio saltos de alegría

— Pero tú dijiste que la falda le queda más bien por su… —Rima se sonrojó levemente

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y no aguante en soltar una pequeña risa. Ellas dos me alegraban el día desde que el idiota de Tsukiyomi me había rechazado, amigas como ellas valían más que todo el dinero del mundo. Abracé a Rima y Yaya.

— Gracias chicas, por hacerme siempre reír… —ellas estaban desconcertadas, pero después entendieron. Nuestra felicidad acabó cuando el que no debe ser mencionado llegó.

— Mashiro —su voz hizo que las risas se esfumaran— te llama Kotoko-sensei…

— Ya voy, Tsukiyomi. —Rima se despidió de nosotras, asentimos y nos dimos la vuelta para alejarnos del idiota numero uno.

— Hinamori. —me llamó, mi cuerpo quedó petrificado y me detuve, Yaya lo miró enfadada.

Tomé la muñeca de Yaya y comencé a caminar. Escuché pasos viniendo hacia mí y me volteé, era un chico de cabellos castaños que venía hacia nosotras, corrió y se abalanzó sobre mí.

— ¡Amu! —gritó y profundizó el abrazo. Yaya estaba con los ojos más abiertos que nunca

— ¿K-Kukai? —lo aparté de mi y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Tsukiyomi observaba petrificado y los estudiantes que estaban a nuestro alrededor nos miraban atentamente.

Souma Kukai; es mi amigo de la infancia, me trata como su hermana pequeña. Su sonrisa cautiva a cualquier chica que lo mire. Ésta vez, sonrió para mi solita, el cual no pude evitar sonrojarme por lo linda que es su sonrisa.

— ¡Hoy elegirán al nuevo Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y a su Vicepresidente! —me miró felizmente

— Wow, ¿y qué tiene que ver conmigo? –le pregunté Kukai se quedó quieto un rato, luego sonrió.

— Vamos Amu —Tsukiyomi se alarmó al escuchar que Kukai me llamaba por mi nombre y no por mi apellido como lo hacia él— si te eligen como presidenta, serás la mejor… —alzó su pulgar y me enseñó nuevamente una sonrisa, esto ocasionó un pequeño sonrojo.

— ¿Yo presidenta? —pregunté alarmada— te éstas volviendo loco Kukai —lo miré riendo

Sonrió de nuevo y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Es que eres la más indicada cuando se trata de trabajo duro y paciencia… —pasó su brazo por mi cuello y me abrazó— eres la mejor chica, Amu…

Comenzamos a caminar de la misma forma; Kukai me tenía abrazada y Yaya hacia pucheros en contra de Kukai. Los tres jamás permitieron que una sonrisa se esfume de mi rostro.

…

…

— ¡Amu-chii! —gritó Yaya— ¡Kukai! —gritaba desesperada

— ¿Y ahora qué? —le preguntó Rima enfadada mientras venía por el pasillo

— Es que el nombramiento del nuevo Presidente empezará… —Rima, Kukai y yo nos alarmamos y corrimos. El director estaba comenzando.

Después de tanto hablar, por fin llegó a la parte importante; decir quién sería el nuevo presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.

— Tengo el honor de presentarle al nuevo Presidente ó Presidenta del consejo estudiantil junto con su Vicepresidente… —sacó un papelito de una cesta algo pequeña. Los cuatro mirábamos ansiosos aquel papel— la nueva Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil es… —eso indica que es mujer— ¡Hinamori Amu!

Casi se me cae la quijada. Yaya, Rima y Kukai me abrazaron felizmente y los demás estudiantes me miraron sorprendidos. Tsukiyomi me miraba desconcertado al igual que sus amigos y las chicas con las que siempre los veía. Solo espero que el nuevo Vicepresidente no sea un idiota.

— Hinamori, ¿puede pasar aquí delante? —me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el director, el cual me felicitó al igual que los profesores. Tomé asiento a un lado del escenario y me quedé allí, desesperada por dentro para descubrir quién sería el nuevo Vicepresidente. El director tomó la palabra de nuevo, tragué rápidamente y sentí el corazón acelerado.

— Y el nuevo Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil es… —_otro menos Ikuto, menos Ikuto, ¡Otro que no sea Ikuto!_- ¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto! –me levanté rápidamente de mi silla. Todos los alumnos miraban a Ikuto, quien estaba petrificado en su asiento. El nudo en mi garganta se deshizo y apunté hacia Ikuto.

— ¡Protesto! —grité, el Director me miró extrañado— ¡él no puede ser Vicepresidente, es irresponsable! —Rima, Kukai y Yaya me miraron sorprendidos, ya estaba bastante molesta.

— Hinamori-san —me llamó el Director— fue por eso que lo elegimos, para ver si trabajando junto a ti, se vuelve algo más responsable.

…

…

El Director nos pidió que nos presentáramos a las 8:00 a.m. del día martes. Llegué al colegio temprano e hice algunos deberes. A las 7:45 me retiré de mi aula para llegar puntualmente a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil, allí se encontraba el Director y su secretaria. Eran las 7:57 y el idiota de Tsukiyomi no había llegado. El Director me dio indicaciones y se retiró a las 8:35 e Ikuto aun no llegaba. Comencé con el trabajo del día de hoy.

Escuché que la puerta se abrió y no miré porque sabía que se trataba de ese impuntual. Miré mi reloj; eran las 8:47. Después lo miré a él que se encontraba aparragado en la pared, mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro de niño estúpido.

— ¿Qué esperas? —le pregunté, él alzó una ceja y no dijo nada— aparte de impuntual, ni siquiera preguntas acerca de lo que dijo el Director… —me seguía mirando pero ahora con una mirada de sorprendido— ¡te estoy hablando!

— Vaya Presidenta —_por fin habló_— usted sí que tiene carácter para esto…

— Espero que me ayudes con el trabajo —le mostré todos los papeles que el Director me había dejado, él alzó de nuevo su ceja— o mejor vete a otro lado si no vas a ayudar…

— No he dicho nada aun… —lo miré algo molesta

— Ése es el problema… —Ikuto jaló una silla hacia él y comenzó a observarme

Me fijé más en lo que estaba haciendo y no en lo que Ikuto hacia. Terminé con un cerró de papeles e Ikuto aun me miraba. Alcé una ceja y él hizo lo mismo, me levanté y estiré un poco mi cuerpo, era la fatiga de trabajar duramente, Ikuto me seguía mirando, eso me molesto y volví a tomar asiento, él apoyó los brazos en la mesa y sobre ellos su cabeza.

— Cuando te miro más de cerca, me pareces más interesante… —sonrió coquetamente— eres muy hermosa, Presidenta… —lo miré algo asustada— lo eres aun mas cuando te enojas…

— Eres un idiota, Tsukiyomi… —me di la vuelta y fui en busca de un libro mientras el Director volvía con más papeles, según él.

Revisé y revisé por casi toda la biblioteca, hasta que encontré un libro que estaba en lo más alto del estante. Era alta, pero no lo suficiente como para bajar ese libro. Intenté alcanzarlo hasta poniéndome de puntitas, pero algunos centímetros lo impedían. Ikuto se colocó detrás de mí y estiró su brazo, bajó el libro y me lo entregó. Me sonrojé levemente y sentí su respiración en mi cuello, golpeándome y torturándome por segundos.

— Presidenta… —habló aun con la boca junto a mi cuello— cuando quieras, puedo ser tu bibliotecario… —aun no se apartaba, por lo que rápidamente me di la vuelta. Grave error; su rostro estaba cerca al mío y sus ojos me miraban de pies a cabeza, abracé el libro con más fuerza e Ikuto me seguía mirando. Le pegué con el libro y soltó un pequeño _auch_.

Giré de nuevo y me retiré de allí, tomé asiento junto a la mesa y comencé a leer aun con la mirada de Ikuto sobre mí; observando cada movimiento que hacía. Hasta parecía que esperaba algo de mí o cualquier cosa así.

…

…

Horas, días, semanas, meses. Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que me convertí en Presidenta e Ikuto en Vicepresidente. Cada día que pasábamos trabajando junto a los demás miembros del Consejo; Ikuto se fue volviendo más responsable; hacia el trabajo, llegaba puntual, ayudaba a los demás. Pero también se acercaba demasiado a mí; me hablaba cerca del oído, me decía cosas que hacían sonrojarme, me abrazaba, en fin, hasta que un día llegué a gritarle pervertido y eso solo ocasionó que muchos crean que somos pareja.

…

…

Sentía que las energías se me habían acabado, así que me dejé caer en el piso. Me senté y cerré los ojos. Abrieron la puerta y miré para ver de quien se trataba. Ikuto me miró y se acercó a mí, tocó mi frente y sonrió.

— Pensé que te habías resfriado… —me sonrojé más de lo normal, últimamente, me he estado sonrojando cuando él me llama por mi nombre y no por mi apellido, cuando me toca siento un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, hasta ya no soportarlo y alejarme de él.

— N-no, no te preocupes, es solo el cansancio… —se sentó en el piso al igual que yo, pero se dejó caer levemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre mis piernas— ¿q-que haces? —le pregunté.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó. No respondió a mi pregunta. Lo miré fijamente, suele ser algo lindo cuando duerme, observé sus pestañas, eran largas y delgadas, acaricié sus cabellos azulados, finos como seda y sedosos. Ikuto abrió un ojo y me miró fijamente, lo cerró de nuevo y sonrió— Eres una pervertida, Amu —intenté levantarme por lo dicho, pero él lo impidió, así que me resigne y mejor me quedé allí, con Ikuto apoyando su cabeza sobre mis piernas y durmiendo.

…

Cuando por fin despertó, me miró de nuevo y sonrió. Me encontraba levemente sonrojada y me miró extrañado, levantó su cabeza y se estiró como un gato. Me agarró de los hombros e hizo que apoyara mi cabeza en sus piernas. Mi sonrojo aumentó aun más.

— ¿Q-que crees que haces? —le pregunté alarmada

— Me dejaste dormir en tus bien formadas piernas, ahora duerme sobre las mías… —Ikuto sonrió maliciosamente y echó para atrás su cabeza, apoyándola en la pared.

— Supongo que es un trato digno… —dicho esto cerré los ojos y quedé dormida.

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y veía las luces de la ciudad. Estaba aferrada a algo suave, y sentí que alguien me cargaba. Alcé la vista y me encontré con Ikuto cargándome. Me tenía abrazada; un brazo por mi espalda y el otro por debajo de mis rodillas.

— ¿Qué…? —Ikuto me miró— ¿Qué ha pasado…?

— Hmp —respondió— nos sacaron de la escuela por el conserje, dijo que ya era hora de que todos se vayan… —bostecé

— ¿Acaso dormí demasiado? —le pregunté. Él sonrió y luego soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Claro Amu, por eso todos nos estaban mirando cuando salíamos del colegio…

— Espera, ¿salimos así? —Ikuto sonrió

— No tiene nada que ver con ellos.

Ikuto siguió caminando. Las personas que pasaban al lado nuestro nos miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas. Mis ojos no aguantaron, así que me dormí una vez más.

…

…

Intenté acomodarme en la cama, pero sentí que había algo que me tenia atada a él. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y me encontré con un torso desnudo, pero no le tomé importancia. Seguí durmiendo.

Pasaron las horas y mi alarma nunca sonó. Intenté acomodarme de nuevo, ésta vez sí pude. Me di la vuelta y ni siquiera abrí los ojos, sentí que la cama era un poco más grande de lo usual. El sonido del agua caer inundó mi recámara. El agua dejó de caer y escuché la puerta abrirse. _¿Quién se estará duchando? ¿Será mamá? _Un par de brazos rodearon mi cintura, sentí el contacto frío y eso me obligó a despertar. Abrí lentamente los ojos y encontré a Ikuto abrazándome, con el torso desnudo, los cabellos mojados y mirándome fijamente.

Tardé minutos en mirarlo, cuando él sonrió pervertidamente, me senté en mi cama. Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré con una recámara de paredes blancas, muebles negros y la cama era también de color blanco, entonces, descubrí que la noche de ayer, no dormí en mi casa.

— ¿Q-que hago aquí? —le pregunté a Ikuto quien estaba recostado.

— Te traje después del instituto. Te pregunté si querías conocer mi departamento dijiste que si, entonces como te encontrabas durmiendo y no sabía la dirección de tu casa, mejor decidí dejarte aquí… —me miró inocentemente, me quedé petrificada— es más, sabía que tu uniforme te estorbaría así que cambié tu ropa… —se sonrojó levemente

Miré la ropa que traía puesto, era una camisa color blanco algo larga. Mis piernas estaban descubiertas, mis cabellos estaban sueltos y mi uniforme estaba sobre una silla.

— ¡Eres un pervertido! Espera… ¿dormiste conmigo? —mi corazón latía a mil por hora, lo miré muy bien y observé que solo traía puesto un bóxer y el torso lo tenía desnudo y mi sonrojo aumentó hasta sentía que mi rostro parecía un tomate.

— Eh… —lo miré fijamente— ésta es la única cama, así que no tuve más opción…

— Oh Ikuto, ahora si te voy a matar… —estaba dispuesta a pegarle, pero él se levantó y me tiró sobre la cama, me agarró de las muñecas y se colocó sobre mí, él es un maldito pervertido, todo lo que hacia él tenía que ver con perversión.

— Eres… un pervertido, Tsukiyomi Ikuto… —le dije, él me miró y sonrió

— Al menos solo contigo… —eso me dejó más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba— Amu, no soy así solo por hacerte sentir mal…

— ¿Entonces qué? —lo miré molesta

— Amu, quiero que sepas que lo de la carta fue algo que te hizo más fría de lo común —me miró fijamente— al principio eras una chica al que nadie le tomaba importancia, pero después de las vacaciones de verano, te volviste una chica más atractiva, alguien que todo chico desearía… —aparté la vista— todos se sorprendieron al mirarte de nuevo y con un físico más espléndido, pero eso no era todo, eras más justa y directa con las personas.

— ¿Y eso qué? Tú me volviste así, ¡tu rechazo me volvió una chica diferente! —Ikuto me miró desesperado

— ¡Espera! —dejó de poner fuerzas en mis muñecas— me dije a mi mismo que era mi culpa el que seas así, por eso comencé a mirarte más de cerca y observarte durante las horas en el colegio, incluso trataba de hacerte sentir celos cuando estaba con otras chicas y pasabas frente a mí, pero jamás volteabas a verme ni de reojo… —mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos— entonces sentí que debía hablarte, pedirte perdón por lo mal que te traté, pero sentí que no podía hablar…

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste…? —las lágrimas comenzaron a traicionarme— ¿Por qué no te acercaste tan siquiera a decirme un hola…?

— Tenía miedo, miedo a que tú me hagas caso como lo hiciste aquel día en que llamé a Mashiro, te llamé pero te diste la vuelta y comenzaste a caminar, de eso, llegó Souma y arruinó todo, te abrazó y sentí que debía matarlo… —las lágrimas salían poco a poco de mis ojos— no encontraba el porqué quería matarlo… comencé a pensar y pensar cuando me encontraba solo, hasta aquel día, en que nos convertimos en Presidente y Vicepresidente. Te miré de pies a cabeza y encontré el porqué…

— ¿Y por qué Ikuto? ¿Por qué querías hacerle daño a Kukai? —Ikuto sonrió débilmente

— Porque tenía celos Amu, me sentí solo al enterarme de que ya no me mirabas como lo hacías antes de rechazarte. Me sentí algo triste cuando dejaste de observarme, triste porque… —tragó saliva— me enteré que ya no me amabas…

Mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos y mis lágrimas salían más rápido. Ikuto tenía igual los ojos cristalinos, pero se aguantaba en llorar.

— Amu yo… —dejó de hablar por unos segundos, me miró fijamente y suspiró— te amo…

Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba más y más. Me había perdido por completo en los ojos de Ikuto, aquellos orbes azules que tanto me gustaban. Rodeé el cuello de Ikuto con mis brazos y lo acerqué a mi rostro, uní mis labios con los suyos en un beso rápido.

— Yo igual te amo, Ikuto… —sonreí— aun lo sigo haciendo…

Ikuto se quedó sorprendido por el beso, no reaccionaba, pero después volvió a la realidad y acercó su rostro al mío y me besó nuevamente, Ikuto besaba tan bien, en cambio yo, no sabía nada, de seguro él tendrá años de experiencia, así que solo me dediqué a corresponderle. Pero como un pervertido, comenzó a bajar los besos y llegó hasta mi cuello, el cual fue siendo succionado por Ikuto, siendo besado con lentitud y tortura por este idiota.

Aunque solo tenía una camisa suya puesta y con ropa interior, y él, solo traía puesto un bóxer, no me importó por completo, si ahora es mío, lo será por siempre. Era un maldito pervertido; primero besaba como loco mi cuello, pero ahora se encontraba acariciando mis piernas, y eso ocasionó que me ponga más roja de lo que ya estoy.

— Amu… —habló entre besos— a partir de hoy eres mía… no dejaré que nadie más que yo te toque

— ¡E-Eres un pervertido! —le grité e intenté zafarme de él

— Por cierto… —sonrió maliciosamente— ya eres mi novia…

— ¡¿Eh?

…

…

— Amu —me llamó Ikuto, quedé petrificada

— ¿Q-Que pasa? —lo miré algo asustada. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia el escenario de la escuela donde todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Ikuto se dirigió hacia el micrófono y tomó la palabra.

— Estudiantes del Colegio Seiyo, me da mucho gusto como Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil ver que todos están cumpliendo con las normas que hemos propuesto, por lo cual, quiero darles una gran noticia… —me miró de pies a cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, luego sonrió y prosiguió— la Presidenta y yo trabajaremos horas extras por ustedes —en mi rostro se podía observar un enorme signo de interrogación— porque la Presidenta y yo somos novios.

Todos los estudiantes gritaron. Algunas chicas tenían estrellitas en los ojos, otras estaban por desmayarse, los chicos lloraban y mis amigos quedaron petrificados. Ikuto me sonreía coquetamente y yo estaba más roja que las veces anteriores. El Director aplaudía junto con los profesores. Ikuto se acercó y finalizó su habla con un beso apasionado que me dio frente a todos los presentes. Ikuto, mi novio, era un maldito presumido.

**Aquí termina lo que escribí durante tres días. Espero que les haya agradado y pedirles que me envíen reviews, eso es mi alimento. x3 espero chics que este one-shot les haya gustado, surgió en un momento cuando leía otros fics, hasta pronto.**

**¡Un review onegai w!**


End file.
